Terran
This is a profile for the Terran from StarCraft. Summery The Terrans (Or Commonly Humans) are a young race with psionic potential, they are a race of advancement through the use of military superiority. They developed rapidly until they managed to achieve space colonization, however they have been cut off from their homeworld Earth for a long time, but even then, they managed to thrive without the support of earth. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader "Terran Dominion" *Valerian Mengsk (Current) *Arcturus Mengsk (Former) "Raynor's Raiders" *Jim Raynor "United Earth Directorate" *UED Council *Admiral Gerard DuGalle *Alexie Stukov (Former) Second-in-command *Admiral Matt Horner (Both Raynor's Raiders and Terran Dominion) Military Leaders "Terran Dominion" *Admiral Matt Horner (Dominion Fleet) *Head Counsel Jenson Archimedes *Director of Internal Security Tamsen Cauley *Lieutenant General William "Tug" Warchorsky *Colonel Abram Cruikshank *General Horace Warfield *General Carolina Davis "Raynor's Raiders" *General Edmund Duke *Lieutenant Abernathy *Lieutenant Deke Cavez Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals *Egon Stetmann *Milo Kachinsky *Earl *Marcus Cade *Annabelle Thatcher *Rory Swann *Gabriel Tosh *Tychus Findlay *Ariel Hanson *Sarah Kerrigan (Formerly) *Nova Terra Military Units Infantry Vehicle Units Airborne |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Melee weapons * Bayonets Ranged weapons * Assault Rifles * Pistols * Flamethrowers * Sniper Rifles * Gatling Guns * Machine Guns Explosives * Bombs * Cannons * Missiles * Spider Mines * Nukes The Terrans have their own different factions which as follows: *'Terran Dominion' *'Raynor's Raiders' *'United Earth Directorate' *'Moebius Foundation/Corp.' Territories Korhal (Terran Dominion) * Age founded/conquered: 2500 (The world was colonized by settlers from a nearby planet of Taronis but later rebelled against them to establish the Dominion) * Territory type: Capital * Inhabitants: Humans * Civilians: 6.3 billion+ * Military: Unknown Earth (United Earth Directorate) * Age founded/conquered: Pliocene Era (Earth was the birth place of the human race and later in 2259 where colonists establish themselves in the Koprulu Sector) * Territory type: Homeworld * Inhabitants: Humans * Civilians: 23 billion * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier-5 Stellar: The Terran civilization is one of advanced technology that allows them to colonize worlds, although in early years, they did not have warp travel capabilities so they had to use stasis to travel from planet to planet in long distance, especially for the case of travelling from the Solar System to the Koprulu Sector. Power Source Science: FTL Travel (The Terrans possessed Warp Drives which allows them to travel faster than Light speeds from one point in the galaxy to another) Mechanical Exoskeletons (The Terrans marines used powerful armors that protects their bodies from heavy damage) Invisibility (The Ghosts are capable of hiding from other units besides those that can detect them) Detection (Some of their structures are capable of detecting units that can go invisible) Psionic: Telepathy (Many of their Psychics are capable of reading the minds of others) Telekinesis (The Psychics are capable of using their Psionic energies of lifting their targets or push them away) Conquest Stats Tier 6-A: The Terrans have presence in multiple systems from their early years, not much is known how many more systems that they have occupied since then. Power Stats DC: Large Island: Battlecruisers armaments which are capable of damaging and harming other similar large vessels or cause massive while destruction of the battlefield and more. City: The Terran usage of Nuclear Weapons. Large Island: Thor mech units are capable of charging through force fields created by Protoss Sentries, which in turn should be able to taking one Ultralisks or Archons with ease (higher with strikes or using its armaments). Large Building+: Siege Tanks in Siege Mode which is capable of massive wide destruction of enemies. Building-Small Building: Siege Tanks and other smaller vehicles with explosive or piecing munitions. Building: Terran Infantry such as Firebats or grenade units. Building: Terran infantry with advanced guns or physical combat. Durability: Island: Battlecruisers with their armored hall can take massive amounts of damage and still fly and function. City-Block: Thor's armored body are capable of going toe-to-toe with massive beings such as an Ultralisk. Large Building: Siege Tanks and other armored vehicles are capable of tanking such damage. Building: smaller and light armored Vehicles being below Siege Tanks. Building: Terran infantry units with armored exoskeletons. Speed: FTL+: Terran Ships using warp drives for travelling from planet to planet. Unknown: Terran Ships flying through the vacuum of space. Transonic: Terran ships flying through the atmosphere of planets. Subsonic: Reaper jetpack speed when flying. Superhuman+: Vultures driving speed. Superhuman: Siege Tank speed when rolling out. Athletic: Terran Infantry running speed. Skills Stats They Terrans have had a great advancements of tech which involved, cloning, genetic experimentation, exoskeleton suits for increased physical capabilities, advanced explosive and advanced machinery, they are also physically strong enough to use marine suits that further enhances their strength. Strengths/Pros The Terran's overall strengths come from their units with overwhelming firepower, with the right force, they can hold the lines against waves of advancing units, especially when they lack armor and don't have that many ranged units. Weaknesses/Flaws Should their lines break, their forces would suffer heavy losses and would be forced to retreat. they also do not have the strengths for mental fortitude as they can suffer from mental trauma especially against inhuman forces such as Zerg. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Valerian_Mengsk.jpg| Valerian Mengsk, the current leader of the Terran Dominion. Terran_marines.jpg| The Terran Marines, the back bone of the Terran army, with Jim Raynor leading from the front. Korhal.jpg| Korhal, Homeworld of the Terran Dominion. Nova.jpg|Ghosts (such as Nova Terra) are the human psychics that are trained for stealth, infiltration and telepathic abilities. Category:Tier 5 Civilization Category:StarCraft Category:Gaming Category:Work In Progress Category:Profile Category:Army Category:Sci-Fi Category:Tier 6-A Conquest Category:Science Category:Psionic